1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method of treating a systemic disease, and more particularly, to a method which involves administering to a patient a medicinal aerosol spray from a pressurized metered dose inhaler, taking into consideration the inspiratory flow rate and inspiratory volume of the patient, dosing time, dosing period and duration of the administration.
2. Description of the Related Art
The treatment of a systematic disease with a medicament aerosol regimen is a standard practice. However, the practice employed is typically hit and miss in terms of a dosage regimen which is one which is maximized in its effect. What is needed and desired is a method of treating a systemic disease, e.g. diabetes, immune deficiency, asthma, pain, etc., taking into consideration the critical parameters of application.